What About The Kids?
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: A short story taking place during the "What About The Kids?" moment in the season five finale. A way to change and fix things in the Season 5 finale and into Season 6. Probably only two parts. Enjoy!


**Hello all! After watching Gilmore Girls last night I got struck with another very short story. I originally thought this would be a one-shot but I think maybe it will be a two chapter story. Just a way to fix and change the end of season 5/season 6 drama. If only they had been more honest with each other maybe things could have turned out different.**

 **Takes place after the "What about the kids?" moment in the season 5 finale. Hence the title...hahaha! Enjoy!**

* * *

DRAGONFLY INN – LIVING ROOM

[Luke enters with his toolbox.]

LUKE: I've only got ten minutes. What do you need?

LORELAI: Oh! The banister's loose upstairs.

LUKE: Okay.

LORELAI: The window in room three is stuck. The barn door's off its tracks again, and ooh, hey, did you bring your jackhammer?

LUKE: Did you hear the part about I've only got ten minutes?

LORELAI: Window in room three is stuck.

LUKE: Let's go.

[They walk over to the front desk to get the key to room three.]

LORELAI: But, if you fix it really quickly, the banister is right on your way back down, so really you might as well take a look at that, too.

LUKE [referring to the gift basket]: What's all this stuff?

LORELAI: That is my big, fancy present.

LUKE: From who?

LORELAI: From Mike Armstrong.

LUKE: Who the hell is Mike Armstrong?

LORELAI: He's my other lover. He owns a diner in Woodbury. I didn't want you to find out this way, but –

LUKE [reading the card]: The Durham Group.

LORELAI: Yeah, they're the hotel chain who wants to buy the inn.

LUKE: What are they sending you gifts for?

LORELAI: Well, either they're disproportionately worried about my cuticles, or they can't live without me and they are begging me to accept their offer.

LUKE: To buy the inn.

LORELAI: Yeah. They've been after me ever since that meeting.

LUKE: What meeting?

LORELAI: The meeting with Mike Armstrong.

LUKE: I didn't know you had a meeting with Mike Armstrong.

LORELAI: Yes, you did.

LUKE: No I didn't.

LORELAI: Yes you did. You told me to have a meeting with Mike Armstrong.

LUKE: I know, but you never said anything, so I figured it went away.

LORELAI: Oh. Well, I had a meeting with Mike Armstrong.

[She heads over to the stairs. Luke follows her, mystified.]

LUKE: And?

LORELAI: And what?

LUKE: And what happened?

LORELAI: Nothing. He talked, I listened. I told him I'd think about it.

LUKE: Think about it.

LORELAI: Yeah.

LUKE: About selling the inn. And then, after you sell the inn, then what?

LORELAI: I'd be like a consultant for their company.

LUKE: Is that what you want?

LORELAI: I don't know.

LUKE: Are you going to take this job?

LORELAI: Probably not. I'm still mulling.

LUKE: Mulling! You're still mulling? She's still mulling!

LORELAI: Why are you so upset?

LUKE: I'm not upset! I just can't believe you're still mulling!

LORELAI: Luke!

LUKE: I mean, you're seriously considering selling the inn and taking this job. I mean, where's their office, anyway?

LORELAI: They've got a bunch of them. I don't know where exactly I'd be.

LUKE: Well, shouldn't you ask?

LORELAI: Hello, mulling.

LUKE: I mean, they could send you anywhere!

LORELAI: Luke!

LUKE: And then there's all that travel. There's travel, right?

LORELAI: Yes. No, I don't know. What are you freaking out about?

LUKE [hysterical]: Well, what about the kids?

LORELAI: What kids?

LUKE: Uh, nothing. Never mind, forget it. I'm going to – [He points up the stairs.] Fix the window.

LORELAI: Luke.

LUKE: Room three. Got it.

[Lorelai looks after him, stunned.

* * *

She stood there for a moment, 'mulling' over what Luke had just said in the last few minutes. Her head was spinning. He told her to take the meeting. He said it was good business. So she took the meeting. She thought he understood that. She also didn't think he was actually upset about it.

Yet his reaction to what she had just said was a complete 180 from the Luke she knew. The Luke she had known for years, the man she had been dating for almost the past year. Man it had been a weird few days. Between Rory getting arrested and now Luke's little outburst.

 _ **"Well, what about the kids?"**_ _Spun around in her mind and she took a deep breath._

"What kids?" She mumbled to herself, "Our kids?" She felt her heart flip flop in her stomach and she thought back to

Suddenly she thought back to her little pregnancy scare and her heart started beating even faster.

* * *

LORELAI: It's a girl.

RORY: A girl? Oh good, we need a girl!

LORELAI: Why do we need a girl?

RORY: I don't know. Aren't there enough guys walking around out there?

LORELAI: Well, it's a beautiful girl, name to come, and Sookie's fine, Jackson's fine, everyone's fine.

RORY: Good.

LORELAI: Fourteen hours of labor was the downside, but Sookie has the rest of her little girl's life to get back at her for that.

RORY: I love the circle of life.

LORELAI: And there's more good news.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: It was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant. The crisis has passed.

RORY: Oh, Mom. Good. I'm glad.

LORELAI: You're glad? Huh. As the sight of babies isn't freaking me out anymore, I can enjoy the maternity ward again.

RORY: So what was with the apple?

LORELAI: I don't know. But I just had a Moonpie and a Ding-Dong and washed it down with an Orange Crush in the cafeteria, so no desire for anything nutritional.

RORY: Oh, thank God. I'm glad, Mom.

LORELAI: Yeah. So, listen. How about we reschedule Sookie's baby shower?

RORY: How? It's too late.

LORELAI: No. We'll throw a 'Welcome to the Earth, Baby Girl Belleville' party. Did you save the decorations?

RORY: Still in my car.

LORELAI: How about Saturday morning? That's when she gets home. Just come back with me tonight after dinner, we'll set it up at her house.

RORY: Sounds good. Hey, um, did you ever mention this pregnancy scare to Luke?

LORELAI: My God, no. Can you imagine? 'Uh, Luke, you're going to be a daddy.' Suddenly there's nothing left but a puff of smoke and a baseball cap spinning on the floor.

RORY: Yeah. He never seemed much like a family guy. This is for the best. Listen, um, I've got to get back. We have a big staff meeting in a few minutes and I want to get back and make sure everything's set up and ready.

LORELAI: I'll see you tonight, my one and only offspring.

RORY: Bye.

LORELAI: Bye.

* * *

She never told Luke about the scare. She thought it was the right thing to do. She saw no reason to worry him over nothing. But why did she feel that way? He was her boyfriend. They were in a relationship. He had a right to know if he was potentially going to be a Father didn't he?

And if they were in a relationship...one that he seemed to care about he had to maybe want a future with her, right? Did that future include kids? Did Mr. No Jam Hands suddenly become a man that wanted children? Was she the reason he wanted children?

Turning quickly, Lorelai dashed up the stairs realizing that there were a few things she needed discuss with Mr. Handyman in room 3.

Opening the door quickly, she slammed it shut and leaned against it. She saw Luke freeze from his spot at the window, "I might actually have time to fix the bannister. This was easier than I thought-"

"Luke." She said softly, trying to remain calm.

He turned back to the window, "I can maybe fix the other stuff in a few days, maybe even tomorrow if-"

"Luke." She tried again stepping into the room.

He ignored her, "And what did you need a jackhammer before? That sounds like something I'd need plenty of time to-"

"Luke." She said more sternly, she saw him take a deep breath then sigh, he put his tools down, "I think we need to talk."

He sighed again and turned back towards her, his knees cracked as he sat down on the floor with his back resting against the wall. "Yeah…"

She crossed her legs and gave him a look, "So?"

His eyes flittered up towards her for a moment, then back down at his own hands, "So?"

She sighed knowing he wasn't going to make this easy for her, "Anything you'd like to share with the class?"

He shot her a look, "Lorelai…"

"Luke…" Her face softened, "What kids?" He fidgeted nervously, "Our kids?" He froze, "Were you talking about our kids?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Look it's no big deal, okay? If you want to take this job then you should take it. Travel. See the world. It's a good opportunity and you deserve it."

She sighed and shook her head, standing up she walked over to him and knelt in front of him, "Luke I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be really honest with me." He didn't say anything, "Can you do that?"

He looked up into her deep blue eyes and nodded, "Yes."

She put her hands on his knees, "Do you want kids?"

He took a deep breath, never breaking eye contact with her, "That depends…"

She licked her licks anxiously, "On what?"

"On who said person I'm having kids with is." He said, his eyes boring into hers.

The corners of her lips twitched up slowly, "Okay...then let me phrase the question this way." She fidgeted slightly and gave his knees a squeeze, "Do you want to have kids with me?"

Without missing a bit, he nodded his head once, "Yes."

Unexpectedly, her eyes welled up with tears and she sunk back on her heels, "Oh."

He sighed and hung his head, "Like I said it's no big deal. You should take this opportunity."

"Luke." She said with a frown, feeling her heart race again.

"You don't want kids. I mean you have a kid." He shook his head and turned back towards the window, "I got it."

"Hey wait a second." She said grabbing his shoulder, she turned him towards her, "Look at me." He didn't budge, "Please?"

He slowly turned around again, "Lorelai…"

Leaning forward she kissed him gently which caught him off guard, "The thing is...I want kids too."

He swallowed hard and sat back again, "Oh."

She smiled, when she heard him repeat what she said, "And if I need to make it more clear...said person I want to have kids with is…" She saw him hold his breath, "You."

He let out that breath, "Oh."

"Yeah oh." She said with a laugh, "Luke…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay…"

Lorelai smiled and sat down beside him, "Okay…"

He opened his mouth to say something, then he paused and shook his head, "Yeah. Okay…"

She chuckled and nudged him, "There's my monosyllabic man."

He sighed and rested his head against the wall, "Is my heart beating outside my chest? I can't tell. I hear it louder than ever."

She laughed again and pressed her hand to his chest feeling it thud, "Don't go passing out on me now...I really do need the window at least fixed."

He shook his head laughed, "Lorelai…"

She stared at him for a moment then laughed some more, "Man if I had known this ahead of time...I wouldn't have been so scared to tell you that I thought I was pregnant."

She was still laughing and he suddenly froze again, "What?"

She realized what she had said and froze, "Luke-"

He pulled himself up off the ground, "You thought you were pregnant?"

She cringed slightly and sat up, "Yes but-"

"When? How? Why? Why am I just finding out about this now?" He asked quickly.

She sighed, "Luke…"

"I mean I think that's something I'd like to know." He said, hands on hips, "If you were pregnant I assume it would be mine-"

She glared at him, "Don't even! Of course it would be yours. Why would you even say that?"

He shrugged, "Well I don't know, apparently we're keeping things from each other."

She scoffed, "First of all...there's a difference between keeping things like that from you to jumping to cheating-"

"I didn't mean." He sighed and lowered his head, "I know that's not…" He looked up at her again, "I'm sorry...I'm just a little caught off guard here." He looked up at her and frowned, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said more sincerely, "Can you just...explain to me what you are talking about?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, "Well...you remember that night in the limo?"

He nodded slowly not wanting to miss a beat here, "Yes?"

"Well we had a little to drink that night…" She said with a smirk, "Which of course is an understatement. And as fun as it was…" Her face blushed thinking about how possessive and sexual Luke had been towards her that night and her legs wobbled slightly, "We uh…we didn't think it through all the way. As far as you know, protection?"

He frowned, "I thought you were on the pill?"

"Well I am…" She said with a sigh, "But obviously it's not always 100% effective. Plus I had been sick and on antibiotics before that."

"Right. I forgot." He said softly, "So...you thought that meant-"

"Well kind of." She said softly, "I went to see Sookie after Martha was born and I was craving apples-"

"Apples?" He scoffed, "You don't ever crave apples unless they are in pie."

She chuckled, "I know. Except when I was pregnant with Rory I wanted them nonstop."

His eyes widened, "Huh."

She nodded, "Right. So...for a second there I don't know it just occurred to me that it could be a possibility."

He let her words sink in and he fidgeted, "And you...didn't think that you should share this information with me?"

Her face flushed and she looked down, "I just didn't want to worry you."

"Lorelai that's something I'd like us to discuss if you ever thought it was happening." He said.

"Well how would I know that? We've never discussed kids before. Not really anyway...normally the sight of kids sends you into a tailspin and rant about jam hands and bodily fluids. Things have been good with us since we got back together and I just didn't want to screw anything up." She said with a frustrated shrug.

"So you really thought I didn't want kids?" He asked softly, she nodded, "Well I guess that's on me." He paused for a moment then looked straight at her, "But so…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "You're definitely not pregnant?"

She shook her head, "No. Five tests later I can confirm that no I am not pregnant."

"Oh." He paused and sat down on the bed, "Okay."

She watched him carefully, trying to read his expression, "Is that an I'm relieved okay? Or an...I'm kind of disappointed okay?"

He sighed and looked up at her, "Maybe a little of both?"

She smiled sadly and walked over to sit beside him, "A little bit of both?"

He shrugged, "Well I think I made it clear that I want kids." He nudged her with his arm, "With you." She smiled, "So it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you had been pregnant." He sighed, "But…"

"But?" She asked curiously, never taking her eyes off of him.

He turned back towards her, "But...I wouldn't want this to be the way it happened if you were afraid of how I'd react. I'd want us to have talked about it first so you know what my intentions are."

She licked her lips, "That makes sense."

He cleared his throat, "While we're uh...on this honesty streak I should probably tell you something else."

She sat up a little straighter, "Why am I suddenly afraid?"

He shook his head, "Nothing bad. At least I don't think it is…"

"Okay…" She said nervously, "Then what is it?"

"Well you know how I've been volunteering to help out with the Twickham house?" He asked.

She nodded, "Sure. You said it was because old man Twickham was important to you."

Luke nodded, "That is true...but I had some other motives too."

She cocked her head to the side, "And what were those motives?"

He took a deep breath and shrugged, "I want the house."

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, "Come again?"

He smiled softly and shrugged again, "I want the house Lorelai. His house."

She let out a little puff of breath, "His house?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes. Mr. Twickhams house."

She frowned, "You want it as in you want to buy it?"

He sat up as straight as possible and answered, "Actually I already bought it." She didn't move for a minute and didn't seem to be breathing to him, "Lorelai? Did you hear me? I said I bou-"

"You bought a house!" She yelled leaping off the bed.

He jumped slightly, "Well-"

"I mean a house? A big old house? The Twickham house? You just went out and bought it?" She asked arms flailing around.

"Yes but-" He started to try and get up but she buzzed past him making him fall again.

"You just woke up one day and thought hey you know what I'm going to do today? I'm going to buy one of the biggest houses in Stars Hollow? I'm going to buy it but not tell my girlfriend?" She growled.

He cringed, "Lorelai-"

"I mean Luke…" She turned towards him, finally taking a breath, "Just getting you to buy a different shirt is a process!"

"Yes I'm not the most flexible guy." He said agreeing with her, "But I always thought that if I ever got married and had kids...I'd like to raise them in that house."

She crossed her arms again and sucked in her lower lip, "You've been married before. You didn't live there with Nicole."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't even compare the two. You are not Nicole."

She frowned, "No. I'm not."

He took a tentative step towards her and he frowned, "Look I'm sorry...I know this was a lot to take in…"

She looked down, "It's been a crazy few days. Lots going on."

He squeezed her shoulders, "Hey...look at me."

She lifted her eyes to meet his, "Luke…" She sniffled and then laughed sadly, "We really need to improve the whole communication thing."

He chuckled, "Lorelai it took me eight years to even admit I wanted to be with you. You gotta give me a little credit here."

She sighed and leaned her forehead against his chest, "I think we went past the ten minute mark you know."

He chuckled and rubbed her back, "It's okay. I own the place...I can't get in trouble."

She pulled away slightly and stared at him, "You bought a house."

Luke nodded, "Yes."

"And you want kids?" She paused, "With me?"

He nodded again, "Yes."

"And I'm not pregnant but it wouldn't be the end of the world if I was?" She asked again.

He smiled, "Yes."

"And we suck at communicating?" She said softly.

He chuckled, "Definitely yes."

She sighed and walked past him, she lay back on the bed, "I need to lie down."

Luke watched her for a moment, and worried that she was too overwhelmed. Walking towards the bed, he lay down beside her, "It's been a weird few days for you. I get it. Why don't we just forget this conversation and-"

She turned her head towards him, still laying on her back, "I don't want to forget this conversation."

He smiled, "No?"

She sighed and rolled over onto her side to rest one hand on his chest, "We basically both just said we want a real future together. I don't want to forget that Luke. It's big...it's huge."

"Good big? Good huge?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, "Very good big. Very good huge." She frowned, "It's just a lot to take in…" She lay back down, "This stuff with Rory…" She laughed to herself, "I mean I'm having a hard enough time parenting one kid I probably shouldn't think about parenting another one."

"Lorelai." The way he said her name made her turn her head towards him again, "You are an incredible Mother. I don't for one second want you to think otherwise. This thing with Rory...it's just a bump in the road. But it will get figured out."

She frowned, "It doesn't change your mind about wanting kids with me?"

He shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her, "Not for a second."

She stared up at him, "Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Next time you feel the urge to go and buy a giant ass house, can you let me know?" She said with a smile.

He nodded, "Sure...as long as next time you potentially think you could be pregnant with my offspring you let me know."

"Sure." She said with a smile before sitting up, "You probably need to get back to the Diner…"

"I can stay if you want to talk more." He said softly and honestly.

She smiled at him, "No...I think I need time to mull it all over."

Her words brought him back to reality, "Lorelai…" She didn't say anything, "I know we said a lot of things but-" He frowned, "If you want to take this job opportunity." He shrugged, "Then you should take it."

"Luke." She said with a sigh, "I-"

"I don't want to be the guy that holds you back." He said softly.

The sag in his shoulders told her that he still didn't understand just how important he was to her. Without giving it a second thought, she swung her leg to the side suddenly straddling his waist which caught him off guard. His hands went to her hips and he held her steady, "Luke Danes you are way more important than a job."

He looked up at her and frowned, "No I'm not."

"Yes." She kissed him gently, "You are."

"But this could be huge for you. You could see the world. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" He asked.

She stroked his face with her fingers, "What I've always wanted is someone by my side who cares enough about me to want me to take a job they think I want. What I've wanted is someone who I can share my life with...who wants a future with me. Someone who comes over and fixes all my crazy Inn mishaps and who buys big old houses for us to live in together." She leaned her forehead against his, "So far you fit into all those categories."

He smiled softly, breathing her in, "Lorelai I'm being serious here."

"And so am I." She said pulling back as she played with the curls at the nape of his neck, "I'm exactly where I want to be Luke." She shrugged, "Sure it was nice to be wanted by the Durham group." She smiled brightly at him, "But it feels even better to know I'm wanted by you."

"You are wanted." He said in a husky voice, "You know I want you. All of you."

She nodded, "I know. And now...we both know we're on the same page. We want the same things it seems."

Luke nodded, "I think so. Yes."

"Well good." She pulled away and stepped off the bed, "Then my answer to Mike Armstrong is very simple."

"And what's your answer?" He asked staring up at him.

"Thank you for your time and interest but I got a much better offer." She said staring down at him, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

He reached out and squeezed her hand, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She said leaning forward, "Can't disappoint the kids." She teased with a wink.

He chuckled, "Lorelai…"

She reached for his hand and squeezed it, "Look I need to get back to work and I know you need to get back to the Diner. But maybe we can talk more later?"

He took a deep breath, "Sure. I'd like that."

She smiled at him, "Okay. Good...we have a lot to discuss it seems."

Luke smiled, "I think we do." He paused for a moment and smiled, "All good things I hope?"

"I think so." She said leaning down to kiss him, "You can head back to the Diner and scrap the other stuff if you want."

He shook his head, "I went past the ten minute mark. Doesn't matter now. I'll fix the window and bannister, then maybe do the rest later."

"You're a hell of a man Luke Danes." She said giving him another kiss, she started to walk away but then stopped turning to look at him. "Hey…"

He stared at him for a moment, "Hm?"

She bit her lip and shrugged, "I know we're not that overly lovey, dovey couple and I'm more than okay with that. But…" She smiled softly, a blush growing in her cheeks, "Just so we're clear...I love you."

They had said it before, once or twice and each time it sent shivers down his spine. He often wondered if it was weird that they didn't say it everyday. But in this moment it almost felt more special to him to hear it.

Luke stood up and walked towards her, he tilted her face up, "I love you too."

She smiled up at him, "Okay. Good…"

"Yeah. Good." He said giving her chin a tweak, "Later?"

She nodded and leaned up on her toes to kiss him, "Later."

As he watched her go his mind started reeling and a plan began to form in his head. If they were on the same page...he wondered if it was time. He smiled to himself and turned towards the window feeling a lot more relieved than he did before.

Out in the hallway, Lorelai stopped at the top of the stairs. Her eyes fell on the front door, the very place he had kissed her for the first time. She put a hand on her belly, feeling those familiar butterflies. They were on the same page...and that was a new but amazing feeling. Smiling, she trotted down the stairs feeling lighter than she had since the news about Rory hit.

She could do anything as long as Luke was by her side...

* * *

 **So there will probably be one more chapter after this. I hope you like it! Wasn't planning on writing another short story but...the inspiration struck and it felt good to write today.**


End file.
